Last Words
by Paintdripps
Summary: Jason and Reyna's scene mentioned in SON. "The last person she had a private talk with was Jason Grace, and that's the last time I ever saw him." Jeyna.


**Right, random Jeyna one-shot, since I haven't been doing these in a while. :D**

**Remember that line in SON? The one where Octavian goes, "Oh, Reyna wanted a private talk with you. No idea what it's about, but... the last person she had a private talk with was Jason Grace, and that was the last time I ever saw him." **

**So, this is basically that scene that was mentioned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nor have I ever.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Words<em>

"Reyna," he calls to the figure standing in front of the _principia._

The silhouette doesn't turn, but Jason knows she had heard.

"Octavian said you wanted to talk to me?" His voice is uncertain.

"Let's go for a walk." Her voice is flat, emotionless.

"Um... okay..?" She's already started walking, leaving him with no choice but to follow.

Jason catches up to her in a few long strides. "Hey, what's up? You're not usually so quiet."

She stays silent.

"Well, usually, you're either screaming at me or trying to ignore me..."

No response.

"Is this one of those times? What did I do this time?"

Reyna stops walking at last and sighs. She turns to look at him. Her eyes glint, even in the dark.

"Just..." she stops. "I am going to sound so _stupid_."

"Well, I sound stupid all the time, so now it's your turn."

She smiles slightly. "Thanks. I-I had a dream."

"Don't we all."

"No, you don't understand." Her voice is tense. "Okay, then-what is the closest thing to your heart?"

_You,_ he wants to say. But he doesn't. Just like always.

"Umm... my friends?"

"Would you ever forget them? Even if you left and never came back?"

What kind of question is that? He feels like he's being tested. "No," he says. "I wouldn't be able to forget them. Not Dakota, or Gwen, or Hazel, or Bobby..."

His breath catches as he adds, "Or you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Reyna exhales. "Maybe some things, you can't be so sure of."

"You're talking in riddles."

"Jason, I dreamed you left. You weren't here. And I saw... I saw..."

"Yes?" he coaxes.

"There was a boy... and a girl..."

His chest tightens. "Okay, what about them?"

"The boy said he was your best friend, and that the girl was your... girlfriend. And you just went along with it." She tilted her head like a dog, still examining his face carefully. "You never said a thing about your... friends... or home."

"Are you sure it was me?"

"I'd know you anywhere, Jason." She's thankful for the night, as it hides her furious blush.

"I'm touched."

"You're missing the point, as always." The embarrassment is gone, replaced by irritation. "I'm... trying to warn you."

"Some warning. A dream!" The dream has him scared, but he's not about to show it.

"Don't forget me, Jason. Don't." She turns. "We should go back."

"Nah. How about sleeping under the stars for a change?"

The shadows hide her expression. "Why not?"

He snatches off the praetor's cloak from his shoulders and lays it on the ground. She does the same, and they have formed something like a blanket to sleep on.

He flops down on his back, staring up at the twinkling silver lights in the sky. He's trying to convince himself that he's alone with the stars, but it's impossible to ignore her presence right next to him.

"They're bright tonight," Reyna comments, scooting closer to his side.

"They always are."

"No, like, more than usual."

It's true. Today the stars seem to be shining brighter just for them. They're not silver pinpricks, exactly, but more like white.

They spend the whole night that way, still, just listening to the sounds of night. And eventually they drift off to sleep...

...

...And in the morning, he's gone. She's all alone, with only his praetor's cloak as a reminder that it wasn't a dream.

But it feels like one. She gets up. He's probably in his house, just getting up...

She doesn't believe herself-how else could his cloak have gotten here?

She knows. She knows in her heart he's gone, just like the dream.

_I wouldn't be able to forget them. Not Dakota, or Gwen, or Hazel, or Bobby... or you._

She has a sudden flash, an image in her head. Jason, waking up on a bus.

"I-I don't know you," he says to two blurred figures.

"Are you joking? Is this to get back at me for the shaving cream on the jello thing?"

"What?'

"Leo, I don't think he's joking." The figure tries to hold his hand, but Jason pulls it away.

"I don't know! I just woke up and I'm here."

It came true, Reyna thinks. The dream was right.

_Some warning. A dream!_

_I wouldn't be able to forget them._

_Or you._

His last words seem to hang in the air, and for a moment it's like he's right next to her.

A breeze picks up, and suddenly the flash is gone, along with any trace of last night.

She swallows the sob forcing its way up her throat. Now is hardly the time.

She has a city to run.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was random... Review? <strong>


End file.
